The Lost Soul
by WaterFarie88
Summary: A mysterious girl washes up on Destiny Island. The Heartless is after her. What secrets does she hide? R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts. I own my own characters which are Sidia and Micah. I don't own any of the Final Fantasy ones that I may use.  
  
Note: I'm obsessed with Kingdom Hearts right now. I just got the game and I love it! Sidia is pronounced Si-De-Ah. Micah's pronounced My-Ca. I know most of the fanfics have a mysterious new girl, but I think mine will be different, at least I HOPE it's different.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
The sun was shining on the beautiful little island, where the waves crashed gently on the beach. Sora, Tidus, and Wakka were practicing fighting with their swords.  
  
"I'm going to beat you!" Tidus shouted.  
  
Sora dodged Tidus' blow, but was hit by Wakka's blue striped ball. They ran around the beach, while Selphie, Kairi, and Riku watched. Riku refused to fight them. He said that they would be too easy for him. Next to him, Selphie and Kairi were making necklaces out of shells they found around the island. All of a sudden, Tidus tripped over something cold on the beach.  
  
"Whoa!" Tidus yelled as he fell face first on the beach.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked as he ran over to Tidus. Wakka joined them after he fetched his ball that had rolled away from them.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?" Sora looked at the girl that Tidus tripped over. She had pale skin and light brown hair. Her wet, blue shirt and shorts stuck to her. There was something in her pocket that made it bulge. Around her neck, hung a necklace with a bright red rose on it, which gleamed in the sun. He tried to feel for her pulse, but he snatched his hand back right away. "She's ice cold!"  
  
Kairi and Selphie ran to the boys to see what it was they were looking at and they dragged Riku with them. Selphie gasped when she saw the girl. Kairi stares, wide-eyed and in shock. Riku put his hand on her neck to feel for a pulse, wincing as his hand touched the cold skin.  
  
"Who is she? Where did she come from?" Selphie asked.  
  
"We don't know." Wakka answered.  
  
Riku looked around. "Someone get me a towel. She's alive but freezing cold and wet."  
  
Selphie came running back with a blue towel in her hands. She handed it to Riku and sat down next to Kairi. Riku wrapped the towel around the girl and picked her up in his arms. She was surprisingly light.  
  
"Will you guys stop staring at her and do something? Someone make a bed for her." Riku said impatiently.  
  
Sora immediately ran around trying to find a bed.  
  
Kairi laughed and told Riku, "She can use the bed in that room. You know, the one with the piece of cloth on the wall."  
  
Riku nodded and walked to the room, with everyone following at his heels. He set her down gently on the bed and Sora grabbed the cloth and put it over her as a blanket. Tidus grabbed a little stool and they all took turns to watch her, in case she woke up. That was their excuse, but the real reason was that they were all very curious about her. No one had come to their island ever since Kairi's family moved here, and never by themselves.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Finally it was Sora's turn to watch the mysterious girl. He kept thinking about the time Kairi moved here. They were so excited back then. The girl moaned a little and sat up. She glanced at Sora through puzzled green eyes, waiting for him to notice her. Sora jumped up with a yell and almost ran out the door. The girl's hand reached out and held Sora there. He jumped again at the coldness of her hand.  
  
She looked confused. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're on Destiny Island. Now, will you be so kind as to let go of my hand before you freeze it?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry." She let go and Sora ran out of the room and yelled, "EVERYONE, SHE'S AWAKE!!!!" as loud as he could.  
  
Riku looked up from his battle against Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. The three of them ran to the room while Riku walked along, taking his time. Kairi ran to Riku and walked with him. When they got to the room, the girl scrambled back onto the bed when she saw all of them, her green eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Hey, we're not going to hurt you. Remember me?" Sora tried to calm her down.  
  
She smiled. "Yes, you're the boy that ran out the door. Did I scare you?"  
  
Sora blushed, "Um. Of course not. I was just surprised to see you up already."  
  
Selphie giggled, "Sora, you're blushing."  
  
Kairi sighed and asked, "What's your name? My name is Kairi. That's Riku, Sora, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie." She pointed to each as she said their names.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Sidia." The girl said with a shy smile. She asked after a while. "What am I doing here?" Sidia looked around, confused.  
  
"We don't really know." Wakka answered. "Tidus here tripped over you and that's how we found you." He patted Tidus on the back.  
  
"You were just lying on the beach. You felt so cold." Sora added. "Riku carried you here and put you on the bed."  
  
"Thank you, Riku." Sidia smiled at him. She gasped, "Now I remember! I was being chased by these horrible black things. I ran along the edge of the cliff and I guess I fell off into the ocean."  
  
"So there ARE other worlds out there!" Kairi sounded thrilled.  
  
"I guess that's what you could call them." Sidia answered with a thoughtful look. She looked around the room and shouted, "Micah? Micah! Where is Micah?!"  
  
"Who is Micah?" Selphie asked.  
  
"He's my brother. The little black things were after him too. Is he here?" Sidia asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sidia, you were the only person we found." Riku answered.  
  
Sidia cried, "I have to find him! I hope he made it off the cliff okay."  
  
"Don't worry, Sidia! We'll help you find him. You can come with us on our journey." Sora told her with a smile.  
  
"She can?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Of course! Isn't that right, Riku?" Sora looked to his friend, who was older than him and the captain of the ship.  
  
"Yes. She can come." Riku glanced at Sidia. She was fingering something in her pocket. He asked, "What do you have with you?"  
  
"Oh, it's only this little dagger." She pulled out a beautiful dagger from her pocket. It had a rose engraved on it. She unsheathed it show them the blade and how sharp it was.  
  
"Why do you have a dagger?" Tidus asked.  
  
Sidia said the answer like it was obvious. "To protect myself, of course. Why else would I have it?"  
  
Tidus didn't answer. He was studying the dagger and the rose on the handle.  
  
"It's getting late and the sun is almost gone. Let's go home and sleep. Good night, Sidia." Kairi said with a yawn.  
  
Everyone waved good bye and bid Sidia "Good night" and left to go home. Riku pulled Sora aside.  
  
"She seems weird. There's something about her that doesn't feel right." Riku told him.  
  
"I wonder how she got from her world to ours. Oh well, no use thinking about it at night. Let's get some sleep." Sora started walking to his boat. Riku followed him after one last look at the room Sidia was staying in.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How do you like this so far? This idea just popped into my mind so I have to work out some kinks. Please review. 


End file.
